The invention relates to novel compounds having activity useful for treating conditions which arise or are exacerbated by angiogenesis, pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds, a method of treating using said compounds, and a method of inhibiting angiogensis.
Angiogenesis is the fundamental process by which new blood vessels are formed and is essential to a variety of normal body activities (such as reproduction, development and wound repair). Although the process is not completely understood, it is believed to involve a complex interplay of molecules which both stimulate and inhibit the growth of endothelial cells, the primary cells of the capillary blood vessels. Under normal conditions, these molecules appear to maintain the microvasculature in a quiescent state (i.e. one of no capillary growth) for prolonged periods which may last for as long as weeks or in some cases, decades. When necessary however (such as during wound repair), these same cells can undergo rapid proliferation and turnover within a five day period. (Folkman, J. and Shing, Y., The Journal of Biological Chemistry, 267(16): 10931-10934, and Folkman J. and Klagsbrun, M., Science, 235: 442-447 (1987)).
Although angiogenesis is a highly regulated process under normal conditions, many diseases (characterized as xe2x80x9cangiogenic diseasesxe2x80x9d) are driven by persistent unregulated angiogenesis. Otherwise stated, unregulated angiogenesis may either cause a particular disease directly or exascerbate an existing pathological condition. For example, ocular neovacularization has been implicated as the most common cause of blindness. In certain existing conditions such as arthritis, newly formed capillary blood vessels invade the joints and destroy cartilage. In diabetes, new capillaries formed in the retina invade the vitreous, bleed, and cause blindness. Growth and metastasis of solid tumors are also angiogenesis-dependent (Folkman, J., Cancer Research, 46: 467-473 (1986), Folkman, J., Journal of the National Cancer Institute, 82: 4-6 (1989)). It has been shown for example that tumors which enlarge to greater than 2 mm, must obtain their own blood supply and do so by inducing the growth of new capillary blood vessels. Once these new blood vessels become embedded in the tumor, they provide a means for tumor cells to enter the circulation and metastasize to distant sites, such as liver, lung or bone (Weidner, N., et al., The New England Journal of Medicine, 324(1): 1-8 (1991)).
Although several angiogenesis inhibitors are currently under development for use in treating angiogenic diseases (Gasparini, G. and Harris, A. L., J Clin Oncol 13(3): 765-782, (1995)), there are disadvantages associated with several of these compounds. For example, suramin is a potent angiogenesis inhibitor, but causes (at doses required to reach antitumor activity) severe systemic toxicity in humans. Other compounds, such as retinoids, interferons and antiestrogens are safe for human use but have only a weak anti-angiogenic effect.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a compound of formula:
A0-A1-A2-A3-A4-A5-A6-A7-A8-A9-A10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester, solvate or prodrug thereof, wherein:
A0 is an acyl group selected from:
(1) Rxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94; wherein n is an integer from 0 to 8 and R is selected from hydroxyl; methyl; N-acetylamino; methoxyl; carboxyl; cyclohexyl optionally containing one or two double bonds and optionally substituted with one to three hydroxyl groups; and a 5- or 6-membered aromatic or nonaromatic ring optionally containing one or two heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur, wherein the ring is optionally substituted with a moiety selected from alkyl, alkoxy, and halogen;
xe2x80x83and
(2) R1xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)pxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94; wherein R1 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl and N-acetylamino, and p is an integer from 1 to 8;
A1 is an amino acyl residue selected from:
(1) alanyl,
(2) asparaginyl,
(3) citrullyl,
(4) glutaminyl,
(5) glutamyl,
(6) N-ethylglycyl,
(7) methionyl,
(8) N-methylalanyl,
(9) prolyl,
(10) pyro-glutamyl,
(11) sarcosyl,
(12) seryl,
(13) threonyl,
(14) xe2x80x94HNxe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, wherein q is 1 to 8, and
(15) xe2x80x94HNxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)rxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, wherein r is 1 to 8;
A2 is an amino acyl residue selected from:
(1) alanyl,
(2) asparaginyl,
(3) aspartyl,
(4) glutaminyl,
(5) glutamyl,
(6) leucyl,
(7) methionyl,
(8) phenylalanyl,
(9) prolyl,
(10) seryl,
(11) xe2x80x94HNxe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, wherein q is 1 to 8, and
(12) xe2x80x94HNxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)rxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, wherein r is 1 to 8;
A3 is an amino acyl residue selected from:
(1) alanyl,
(2) asparaginyl,
(3) citrullyl,
(4) cyclohexylalanyl,
(5) cyclohexylglycyl,
(6) glutaminyl,
(7) glutanyl,
(8) glycyl,
(9) isoleucyl,
(10) leucyl,
(11) methionyl,
(12) norvalyl,
(13) phenylalanyl,
(14) seryl,
(15) t-butylglycyl,
(16) threonyl,
(17) valyl,
(18) penicillaminyl, and
(19) cystyl;
A4 is an amino acyl residue of L or D configuration selected from:
(1) allo-isoleucyl,
(2) glycyl,
(3) isoleucyl,
(4) prolyl,
(5) dehydroleucyl,
(6) D-alanyl,
(7) D-3-(naphth-1-yl)alanyl,
(8) D-3-(naphth-2-yl)alanyl,
(9) D-3-pyridyl)alanyl,
(10) D-2-aminobutyryl,
(11) D-allo-isoleucyl,
(12) D-allo-threonyl;
(13) D-allylglycyl,
(14) D-asparaginyl,
(15) D-aspartyl,
(16) D-benzothienyl,
(17) D-3-(4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyl)alanyl,
(18) D-chlorophenylalanyl,
(19) D-3-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)alanyl,
(20) D-3-(3-cyanophenyl)alanyl,
(21) D-3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)alanyl,
(22) D-citrullyl,
(23) D-cyclohexylalanyl,
(24) D-cyclohexylglycyl,
(25) D-cystyl,
(26) D-cystyl(S-t-butyl),
(27) D-glutaminyl,
(28) D-glutamyl,
(29) D-histidyl,
(30) D-homoisoleucyl,
(31) D-homophenylalanyl,
(32) D-homoseryl,
(33) D-isoleucyl,
(34) D-leucyl,
(35) D-lysyl(N-epsilon-nicotinyl),
(36) D-lysyl,
(37) D-methionyl,
(38) D-neopentylglycyl,
(39) D-norleucyl,
(40) D-norvalyl,
(41) D-ornithyl,
(42) D-penicillaminyl,
(43) D-penicillaminyl(acetnidomethyl),
(44) D-penicillaminyl(S-benzyl),
(45) D-phenylalanyl,
(46) D-3-(4-aminophenyl)alanyl,
(47) D-3-(4-methylphenyl)alanyl,
(48) D-3-(4-nitrophenyl)alanyl,
(49) D-3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)alanyl,
(50) D-3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)alanyl,
(51) D-prolyl,
(52) D-seryl,
(53) D-seryl(O-benzyl),
(54) D-t-butylglycyl,
(55) D-thienylalanyl,
(56) D-threonyl,
(57) D-threonyl(O-benzyl),
(58) D-tryptyl,
(59) D-tyrosyl(O-benzyl),
(60) D-tyrosyl(O-ethyl),
(61) D-tyrosyl, and
(62) D-valyl;
A5 is an amino acyl residue of L or D configuration selected from:
(1) alanyl,
(2) (3-pyridyl)alanyl,
(3) 3-(naphth-1-yl)alanyl,
(4) 3naphth-2-yl)alanyl,
(5) allo-threonyl,
(6) allylglycyl,
(7) glutaminyl,
(8) glycyl,
(9) histidyl,
(10) homoseryl,
(11) isoleucyl,
(12) lysyl(N-epsilon-acetyl),
(13) methionyl,
(14) norvalyl,
(15) octylglycyl,
(16) omithyl,
(17) 3-(4-hydromethylphenyl)alanyl,
(18) prolyl,
(19) seryl,
(20) threonyl,
(21) tryptyl,
(22) tyrosyl,
(23) D-allo-threonyl,
(24) D-homoseryl,
(25) D-seryl,
(26) D-threonyl,
(27) penicillaminyl, and
(28) cystyl;
A6 is an amino acyl residue of L or D configuration selected from:
(1) alanyl,
(2) 3-(naphth-1-yl)alanyl,
(3) 3-(naphth-2-yl)alanyl,
(4) (3-pyridyl)alanyl,
(5) 2-aminobutyryl,
(6) allylglycyl,
(7) arginyl,
(8) asparaginyl,
(9) aspartyl,
(10) citrullyl,
(11) cyclohexylalanyl,
(12) glutaminyl,
(13) glutamyl,
(14) glycyl,
(15) histidyl,
(16) homoalanyl,
(17) homoleucyl,
(18) homoseryl,
(19) isoleucyl,
(20) leucyl,
(21) lysyl(N-epsilon-acetyl),
(22) lysyl(N-epsilon-isopropyl),
(23) methionyl(sulfone),
(24) methionyl(sulfoxide),
(25) methionyl,
(26) norleucyl,
(27) norvalyl,
(28) octylglycyl,
(29) phenylalanyl,
(30) 3-(4-carboxyamidephenyl)alanyl,
(31) propargylglycyl,
(32) seryl,
(33) threonyl,
(34) tryptyl,
(35) tyrosyl,
(36) valyl,
(37) D-3-(naphth-1-yl)alanyl,
(38) D-3-(naphth-2-yl)alanyl,
(39) D-glutaminyl,
(40) D-homoseryl,
(41) D-leucyl,
(42) D-norvalyl,
(43) D-seryl,
(44) penicillaminyl, and
(45) cystyl;
A7 is an amino acyl residue of L or D configuration selected from:
(1) alanyl,
(2) allylglycyl,
(3) aspartyl,
(4) citrullyl,
(5) cyclohexylglycyl,
(6) glutamyl,
(7) glycyl,
(8) homoseryl,
(9) isoleucyl,
(10) allo-isoleucyl,
(11) leucyl,
(12) lysyl(N-epsilon-acetyl),
(13) methionyl,
(14) 3-(naphth-1-yl)alanyl,
(15) 3-(naphth-2-yl)alanyl,
(16) norvalyl,
(17) phenylalanyl,
(18) prolyl,
(19) seryl,
(20) t-butylglycyl,
(21) tryptyl,
(22) tyrosyl,
(23) valyl,
(24) D-allo-isoleucyl,
(25) D-isoleucyl,
(26) penicillaminyl, and
(27) cystyl;
A8 is an amino acyl residue selected from:
(1) 2-amino4-[(2-amino)-pyrimidinyl]butanoyl,
(2) alanyl(3-guanidino),
(3) alanyl[3-pyrrolidinyl(2-N-amidino)],
(4) alanyl[4-piperidinyl(N-amidino)],
(5) arginyl,
(6) arginyl(NGNGxe2x80x2 diethyl),
(7) citrullyl,
(8) 3-(cyclohexyl)alanyl(4Nxe2x80x2-isopropyl),
(9) glycyl[4-piperidinyl(N-amidino)],
(10) histidyl,
(11) homoarginyl,
(12) lysyl,
(13) lysyl(N-epsilon-isopropyl),
(14) lysyl(N-epsilon-nicotinyl),
(15) norarginyl,
(16) ornithyl(N-delta-isopropyl),
(17) ornithyl(N-delta-nicotinyl),
(18) ornithyl[N-delta-(2-imidazolinyl)],
(19) [4-amino(N-isopropyl)methyl)phenyl]alanyl,
(20) 3-(4-guanidinophenyl)alanyl, and
(21) 3-(4-amino-N-isopropylphenyl)alanyl;
A9 is an amino acyl residue of L or D configuration selected from:
(1) 2-amino-butyryl,
(2) 2-amino-isobutyryl,
(3) homoprolyl,
(4) hydroxyprolyl,
(5) isoleucyl,
(6) leucyl,
(7) phenylalanyl,
(8) prolyl,
(9) seryl,
(10) t-butylglycyl,
(11) 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline-3carbonyl,
(12) threonyl,
(13) valyl,
(14) D-alanyl, and
(15) D-prolyl; and
A10 is a hydroxyl group or an amino acid amide is selected from:
(1) azaglycylamide,
(2) D-alanylamide,
(3) D-alanylethylamide,
(4) glycylamide,
(5) glycylethylamide,
(6) sarcosylamide,
(7) serylamide,
(8) D-serylamide,
(9) a group represented by the formula 
xe2x80x83and
(9) a group represented by the formula xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R4;
xe2x80x83wherein:
s is an integer selected from 0 to 8,
R2 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, and a 5- to 6-membered cycloalkyl ring;
R3 is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, alkyl, phenyl, alkoxy, and a 5- to 6-membered ring optionally containing from one to two heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen, and sulfur, provided that s is not zero when R3 is hydroxy or alkoxy; and
R4 is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, and a 5- to 6-membered cycloalkyl ring.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a composition for treating a patient in need of anti-angiogenesis therapy comprising a peptide defined above in pill combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a method for treating a patient in need of anti-angiogenesis therapy comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a peptide as defined above.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention provides a composition for the treatment of a disease selected from cancer, arthritis, psoriasis, angiogenesis of the eye associated with infection or surgical intervention, macular degeneration and diabetic retinopathy comprising a peptide as defined above in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method of isolating a receptor from an endothelial cell comprising binding a peptide as defined above to the receptor to form a peptide receptor complex, isolating the peptide receptor complex, and purifying the receptor.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a monovalent group derived from a straight or branched chain saturated hydrocarbon by the removal of a hydrogen atom. Examples of alkyl include, but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, sec-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, and the like. Preferred alkyl groups for the invention are C1-C6 alkyl groups having from one to six carbon atoms. Alkyl groups of one to three carbon atoms (C1-C3 alkyl) are more preferred for the invention.
The term xe2x80x9cnicotinylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the acyl group derived from nicotinic acid, i.e. pyridine-3-carboxylic acid. The term xe2x80x9c2-Me-nicotinylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c2-methylnicotinylxe2x80x9d refers to a nicotinyl moiety substituted with a methyl group at the carbon adjacent to the nitrogen atom.
The term xe2x80x9cshikimylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the acyl residue derived from shikimic acid or [3R-(3xcex1,4xcex1,5xcex2)-3,4,5-trihydroxy]-1-cyclohexene-1-carboxylic acid. A xe2x80x9cdihydroshikimylxe2x80x9d group denotes the fully saturated analog of shikimic acid.
The term xe2x80x9csuccinylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the acyl residue derived from succinic acid or (1,4-dioxobutyl)-1-carboxylic acid.
The term xe2x80x9cN-acetylaminoxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an amino moiety (xe2x80x94NH2) substituted on the nitrogen atom with an acetyl (CH3C(O)xe2x80x94) group.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarboxylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the group xe2x80x94C(O)OH.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an alkyl group as defined above attached to a parent molecular moiety via an ether linkage. Exemplary alkoxy groups include, but are not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9caromatic ringxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an unsaturated cyclic hydrocarbon associated with a system of xcfx80-electron bonds. One to two carbon atoms of the hydrocarbon ring can be substituted with a heteroatom selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur. Exemplary 5- or 6membered aromatic rings include, but are not limited to, benzyl, pyridyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuryl, thienyl, and pyrrolyl. An aromatic ring, including rings substituted with a heteroatom, can be optionally substituted on one or more carbon atoms with substituents selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, and halogen, for example, tolyl, bromobenzyl, t-butylbenzyl, nicotinyl, 2-methylnicotinyl, 2-furoic acid, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cnonaromatic ringxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a saturated or unsaturated cyclic hydrocarbon ring, which can be optionally substituted with one or two heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur. Exemplary nonaromatic rings are cyclohexyl, tetrahydropyranyl, pyrrolidinyl, and piperidinyl.
The term xe2x80x9cN-protecting groupxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an easily removable group which is known in the art to protect an amino group against undesirable reaction during synthetic procedures and to be selectively removable. The use of N-protecting groups is well known in the art for protecting groups against undesirable reactions during a synthetic procedure and many such protecting groups are known, cf, for example, T. H. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd edition, John Wiley and Sons, New York (1991). Examples of N-protecting groups include, but are not limited to, acyl groups including acetyl, trifluoroacetyl, acylisothiocyanate, aminocaproyl, benzoyl and the like, and acyloxy groups, including t-butyloxycarbonyl (Boc) and carbobenzyloxy (Cbz), 9-fluorenylmethoxycarbonyl (Fmoc), and the like.
As used herein the terms xe2x80x9cLeu,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cSar,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cGln,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cGly,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cVal,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cIle,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cThr,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cNva,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cArg,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cAsn,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cpyroGlu,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cSer,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cAla,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cHomoala,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cCha,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cProxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPhe,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cTrp,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c1-Nal,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c2-Nal,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cAzaglyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cNlexe2x80x9d refer to leucine, sarcosine (N-methylglycine), glutamine, glycine, valine, isoleucine, threonine, norvaline, arginine, aspargine, pyroglutamic acid, serine, alanine, homoalanine, cyclohexylalanine, proline, phenylalanine, tryptophan, 1-naphthylalanine, 2-naphthylalanine, azaglycine, and norleucine, respectively, in their L-, D- or DL forms. Unless indicated otherwise by a xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d prefix, e.g. D-Ala or D-Ile (also D-Ile), the stereochemistry of the xcex1-carbon of the amino acids and aminoacyl residues in peptides described in this specification and the appended claims is the natural or xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d configuration. The Cahn-Ingold-Prelog xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d designations are used to specify the stereochemistry of chiral centers in certain of the acyl substituents at the N-terminus of the peptides of this invention. The designation xe2x80x9cR,Sxe2x80x9d is meant to indicate a racemic mixture of the two enantiomeric forms. This nomenclature follows that described in R. S. Cahn, et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 5, 385-415 (1966).
For the most part, the names on naturally occurring and non-naturally occurring aminoacyl residues used herein follow the naming conventions suggested by the IUPAC Commission on the Nomenclature of Organic Chemistry and the IUPAC-IUB Commission on Biochemical Nomenclature as set out in xe2x80x9cNomenclature of xcex1-Amino Acids (Recommendations, 1974)xe2x80x9d Biochemistry, 14(2), (1975). To the extent that the names and abbreviations of amino acids and aminoacyl residues employed in this specification and appended claims differ from those suggestions, they will be made clear to the reader. Some abbreviations useful in describing the invention are defined below in the following Table 1.
When not found in the table above, nomenclature and abbreviations may be further clarified by reference to the Calbiochem-Novabiochem Corp. 1999 Catalog and Peptide Synthesis Handbook or the Chem-Impex International, Inc. Tools for Peptide and Solid Phase Synthesis 1998-1999 Catalogue. 
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to salts which are, within the scope of sound medical judgement, suitable for use in contact with the tissues of humans and lower animals without undue toxicity, irritation, allergic response and the like, and are commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts are well known in the art. For example, S. M. Berge, et al. describe pharmaceutically acceptable salts in detail in J. Pharmaceutical Sciences, 1977, 66: 1-19. The salts can be prepared in situ during the final isolation and purification of the compounds of the invention, or separately by reacting the free base function with a suitable organic acid. Representative acid addition salts include acetate, adipate, alginate, ascorbate, aspartate, benzenesulfonate, benzoate, bisulfate, borate, butyrate, camphorate, camphersulfonate, citrate, cyclopentanepropionate, digluconate, dodecylsulfate, ethanesulfonate, fumarate, glucoheptonate, glycerophosphate, hemisulfate, heptonate, hexanoate, hydrobromide, hydrochloride, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxy-ethanesulfonate, lactobionate, lactate, laurate, lauryl sulfate, malate, maleate, malonate, methanesulfonate, 2-naphthalenesulfonate, nicotinate, nitrate, oleate, oxalate, palmitate, palmoate, pectinate, persulfate, 3-phenylpropionate, phosphate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, stearate, succinate, sulfate, tartrate, thiocyanate, toluenesulfonate, undecanoate, valerate salts, and the like. Representative alkali or alkaline earth metal salts include sodium, lithium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, and the like, as well as nontoxic ammonium, quaternary ammonium, and amine cations, including, but not limited to ammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetraethylammonium, methylamine, dimethylamine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, ethylamine, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable esterxe2x80x9d refers to esters which hydrolyze in vivo and include those that break down readily in the human body to leave the parent compound or a salt thereof. Suitable ester groups include, for example, those derived from pharmaceutically acceptable aliphatic carboxylic acids, particularly alkanoic, alkenoic, cycloalkanoic and alkanedioic acids, in which each alkyl or alkenyl moiety advantageously has not more than 6 carbon atoms. Examples of particular esters include formates, acetates, propionates, butyrates, acrylates and ethylsuccinates.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable solvatexe2x80x9d represents an aggregate that comprises one or more molecules of the solute, such as a formula (I) compound, with one or more molecules of solvent.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable prodrugsxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to those prodrugs of the compounds of the present invention which are, within the scope of sound medical judgement, suitable for use in contact with with the tissues of humans and lower animals with undue toxicity, irritation, allergic response, and the like, commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio, and effective for their intended use, as well as the zwitterionic forms, where possible, of the compounds of the invention. The term xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d refers to compounds that are rapidly transformed in vivo to yield the parent compound of the above formula, for example by hydrolysis in blood. A thorough discussion is provided in T. Higuchi and V. Stella, Pro-drugs as Novel Delivery Systems, Vol. 14 of the A.C.S. Symposium Series, and in Edward B. Roche, ed., Bioreversible Carriers in Drug Design, American Pharmaceutical Association and Pergamon Press, 1987, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The term xe2x80x9creceptorxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a chemical group or molecule on the cell surface or in the cell interior that has an affinity for a specific chemical group, molecule, or virus. Isolation of receptors relevant to the antiangiogenic activity of the peptide of the invention can provide useful diagnostic tools.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to compounds of the structure
A0-A1-A2-A3-A4-A5-A6-A7-A8-A9-A10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein A0, A1, A2, A3, A7, A8, A9, and A10 are as defined above. The N-terminus of a nonapeptide represented by A1-A9 can be modified by an amino acyl group represented by A0. A10 represents a group suitable for modifying the C-terminus of the compound.
In the present embodiment, As is an amino acyl residue having a D configuration selected from D-allo-isoleucyl, D-allylglycyl, D-3-(3-cyanophenyl)alanyl, D-cystyl, D-isoleucyl, D-leucyl, D-penicillaminyl, D-phenylalanyl, D-3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)alanyl, and D-3-(4-aminophenyl)alanyl; A5 is an amino acyl residue selected from octylglycyl, glycyl, penicillaminyl, seryl, threonyl, and tyrosyl; and A6 is an amino acyl residue selected from glutaminyl, leucyl, norvalyl, and seryl.
In another embodiment of the invention, the compounds have the structure (I) as defined above wherein A1 is sarcosyl, A2 is glycyl, A3 is valyl, A7 is isoleucyl, A8 is arginyl, and A9 is prolyl. Compounds of the present embodiment can be represented by the structure
A0-Sar-Gly-Val-A4-A5-A6-Ile-Arg-Pro-A10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein A0 is hydrogen or an acyl group modifying the N-terminus. Suitable groups for A0 can represented by the formula Rxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94; wherein n is an integer from 0 to 8 and R is selected from hydroxyl; methyl; N-acetylamino; methoxyl; carboxyl; cyclohexyl optionally containing a one or two double bonds and optionally substituted with one to three hydroxyl groups; and a 5- or 6-membered ring aromatic or nonaromatic ring optionally containing one or two heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur, wherein the ring is optionally substituted with a moiety selected from alkyl, alkoxy, and halogen; or R1xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2O)pxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94; wherein R1 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, and N-acetylamino, and p is an integer from 1 to 8.
A4 is an amino acyl residue of L or D configuration selected from allo-isoleucyl, dehydroleucyl, glycyl, isoleucyl, prolyl, D-alanyl, D-3-(naphth-1-yl)alanyl, D-3-(naphth-2-yl)alanyl, D-(3-pyridyl)-alanyl, D-2-aminobutyryl, D-allo-isoleucyl, D-allo-threonyl, D-allylglycyl, D-asparaginyl, D-aspartyl, D-benzothienyl, D-3-(4,4xe2x80x2-biphenyl)alanyl, D-chlorophenylalanyl, D-3-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)alanyl, D-3-(3cyanophenyl)alanyl, D-3-(3,4difluorophenyl)alanyl, D-citrullyl, D-cyclohexylalanyl, D-cyclohexylglycyl, D-cystyl, D-cystyl(S-t-butyl), D-glutaminyl, D-glutamyl, D-histidyl, D-homoisoleucyl, D-homophenylalanyl, D-homoseryl, D-isoleucyl, D-leucyl, D-lysyl(N-epsilon-nicotinyl), D-lysyl, D-methionyl, D-neopentylglycyl, D-norleucyl, D-norvalyl, D-ornithyl, D-penicillaminyl, D-penicillaminyl(acetamidomethyl), D-penicillaminyl(S-benzyl), D-phenylalanyl, D-3-(4-aminophenyl)alanyl, D-3-(4-methylphenyl)alanyl, D-3-(4-nitro-phenyl)alanyl, D-3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)alanyl, D-3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)alanyl, D-prolyl, D-seryl, D-seryl(O-benzyl), D-t-butylglycyl, D-thienylalanyl, D-threonyl, D-threonyl(O-benzyl), D-tryptyl, D-tyrosyl(O-benzyl), D-tyrosyl(O-ethyl), D-tyrosyl, and D-valyl.
A5 is an amino acyl residue, of L or D configuration selected from alanyl, (3-pyridyl)-alanyl, 3-(naphth-1-yl)alanyl, 3naphth-2-yl)alanyl, allo-threonyl, allylglycyl, glutaminyl, glycyl, histidyl, homoseryl, isoleucyl, lysyl(N-epsilon-acetyl), methionyl, norvalyl, octylglycyl, ornithyl, 3-(4-hydroxymethylphenyl)alanyl, prolyl, seryl, threonyl, tryptyl, tyrosyl, D-allo-threonyl, D-homoseryl, D-seryl, D-threonyl, penicillaminyl, and cystyl.
A6 is an amino acyl residue of L or D configuration selected from alanyl, 3-(naphth-1-yl)alanyl, 3-(naphth-2-yl)alanyl, (3-pyridyl)alanyl, 2-aminobutyryl, allylglycyl, arginyl, asparaginyl, aspartyl, citrullyl, cyclohexylalanyl, glutaminyl, glutamyl, glycyl, histidyl, homoalanyl, homoleucyl, homoseryl, isoleucyl, leucyl, lysyl(N-epsilon-acetyl), lysyl(N-epsilon-isopropyl), methionyl(sulfone), methionyl(sulfoxide), methionyl, norleucyl, norvalyl, octylglycyl, phenylalanyl, 3-(carboxyamidephenyl)alanyl, propargylglycyl, seryl, threonyl, tryptyl, tyrosyl, valyl, D-3-(naphth-1-yl)alanyl, D-3-(naphth-2-yl)alanyl, D-glutaminyl, D-homoseryl, D-leucyl, D-norvalyl, D-seryl, penicillaminyl, and cystyl.
A10 is a hydroxyl group or an amino acid amide selected from azaglycylamide, D-alanylamide, D-alanylethylamide, glycylamide, glycylethylamide, sarcosylamide, serylamide, D-serylamide, or A10 is a group represented by the formula 
or a group represented by the formula xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R4, wherein s is an integer selected from 0 to 8; R2 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, and a 5- to 6-membered cycloalkyl ring; R3 is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, alkyl, phenyl, alkoxy, and a 5- to 6-membered ring optionally containing from one to two heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen, and sulfur, provided that s is not zero when R3 is hydroxy or alkoxy; and R4 is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, and a 5- to 6-membered cycloalkyl ring.
Preferred compounds of the invention have the structure (II) as defined above, wherein A4 is an amino acyl residue having a D configuration selected from D-alanyl, D-3-(naphth-1-yl)alanyl, D-3 naphth-2-yl)alanyl, D-(3-pyridyl)-alanyl, D-2-aminobutyryl, D-allo-isoleucyl, D-allo-threonyl, D-allylglycyl, D-asparaginyl, D-aspartyl, D-chloro-phenylalanyl, D-3-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)alanyl, D-3-(3-cyanophenyl)alanyl, D-3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)alanyl, D-cyclohexylalanyl, D-cyclohexylglycyl, D-cystyl, D-glutaminyl, D-glutamyl, D-histidyl, D-homoisoleucyl, D-homophenylalanyl, D-homoseryl, D-isoleucyl, D-leucyl, D-lysyl(N-epsilon-nicotinyl), D-methionyl, D-neopentylglycyl, D-norleucyl, D-norvalyl, D-penicillaminyl, D-penicillaminyl(acetamidomethyl), D-penicillaminyl(S-benzyl), D-phenylalanyl, 3(4-aminophenyl)alanyl, D-3-(4-methylphenyl)alanyl, D-3(4-nitrophenyl)alanyl, D-3(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)alanyl, D-3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)alanyl, D-prolyl, D-seryl, D-seryl(O-benzyl), D-t-butylglycyl, D-thienylalanyl, D-threonyl, D-threonyl(O-benzyl), D-tyrosyl(O-ethyl), D-tyrosyl, D-valyl, and D-cystyl.
Other preferred compounds of the present invention have the structure of formula (II), wherein A5 is selected from glycyl, octylglycyl, penicillaminyl, seryl, threonyl, and tyrosyl.
Additional preferred compounds of the present invention have the structure represented by formula (II), wherein A6 is selected from glutaminyl, leucyl, norvalyl, and seryl.
The more preferred amino acid residues for substituting the position represented by A4 are D configuration amino acids selected from D-allo-isoleucyl, D-allylglycyl, D-3-(3-cyanophenyl)alanyl, D-cystyl, D-isoleucyl, D-leucyl, D-penicillaminyl, D-phenylalanyl, D-3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)alanyl, and D-3-(4aminophenyl)alanyl.
Preferred A0 groups for modifying the N-terminus of the compounds in the scope of the invention are selected from acetyl, butyryl, caproyl, (4N-acetylamino)butyryl, N-acetyl-beta-alanyl, (6-N-acetylamino)caproyl, chloronicotinyl, cyclohexylacetyl, furoyl, gamma-aminobutyryl, 2-methoxyacetyl, methylnicotinyl, nicotinyl, (8-N-acetylamino) -3,6-dioxo-octanoyl, phenylacetyl, propionyl, shikimyl, succinyl, and tetrahydrofuroyl.
The preferred A10 groups for modifying the C-terminus of the invention are selected from D-alanylamide, azaglycylamide, serylamide, ethylamide; hydroxylamide, isopropylamide, propylamide, 2-(cyclohexyl)ethylamide, 2-(1-pyrrolidine)ethylamide, 1-(cyclohexyl)ethylamide, 2-(methoxy)ethylamide, 2-hydroxy)ethylamide, 2-(2-pyridine)ethylamide, (2-pyridine)methylamide, 2-(3-pyridine)ethylamide, 2-(2-(1-methyl)pyrrolidine)ethylamide, 2-(N-morpholine)ethylamide, and cyclopropylmethylamide.
Compounds contemplated as failing within the scope of the present invention include, but are not limited to:
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
pyroGlu-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH2-(1-pyrrolidine),
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHethylpiperidine,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHmethylcyclopropyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH(ethyl-1-(R)-cyclohexyl),
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH2OCH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH2cyclohexyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-Gly-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Val-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ala-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Met-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Nle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Tyr-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-4,4xe2x80x2-Biphenylala-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cha-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Chg-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-4-ClPhe-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Hphe-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-Dehydroleu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-3-CF3Phe-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-pentaFPhe-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-3,4-diClPhe-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-3-ClPhe-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-2-Thienylala-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-3-CNPhe-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-DNva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Cha-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gly-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Ala-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Val-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Abu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3 
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Allylgly-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Octylgly-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Met-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Cyclohexylacetyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(2-Me-Nicotinyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Nicotinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Propionyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(MeO)acetyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(2-Furoyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Butyryl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N(2-THFcarbonyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
Nxe2x80x94[CH3CONHxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(O)]-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3 
N[6-N-acetyl-(CH2)5C(O)]-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Hexanoyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-[4-N-Acetylaminobutyryl]-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
H-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Asn-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
Nxe2x80x94[CH3C(O)NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(O)]-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Pro-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Gly-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Ala-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-NEtGly-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Il-Thr-Leu-Il-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2 
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-D-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-AbuNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Phe-NHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Tic-NHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Hyp-NHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Aib-NHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-D-Ala-NHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pip-NHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Tyr(Et)-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys(tBu)-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Tyr(Bzl)-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ser(Bzl)-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-1Nal-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-tButylgly-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3, 
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Orn-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Thr(Bzl)-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-2Nal-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(4-Me )-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(3,4-diMeO)-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(3,4,5-triF)-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-(4-NO2)Phe-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen(Acm)-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Abu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(4-NH2)-Thr-N-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ala-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Met-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Phe-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Tyr-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Nva-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Asp-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Gly-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Lys(Ac)-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Leu-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-2Nal-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-1Nal-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Allylgly-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Cit-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ala-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Pro-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Trp-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Tyr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Nva-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Gly-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Lys(Ac)-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-2Nal-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-1Nal-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Octylgly-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Gln-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Met-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Allylgly-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ile-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-D-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Ile-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nle-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Cit-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Met(O2)-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Arg-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Tyr-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Glu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Lys(Ac)-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Propargylgly-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Bala-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Phenylacetyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-Azagly-NH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Sar-NHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-SerNH2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Ala-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Leu-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Phe-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Glu-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Pro-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Asn-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Asn-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Asn-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Gln-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Ser-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Cit-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Glu-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Gaba-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Bala-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Gln-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Gly-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Glu-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Asp-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Asp-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Asn-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Met(O)-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Asn-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Thr-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ser-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Hser-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Gln-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Asn-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cit-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Hcit-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Hle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Neopentylgly-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Phe(4-CONH2)-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-His-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Lys(Isp)-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Lys(Nic)-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Orn(Nic)-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Orn(Isp)-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Phe(4-NIsp)-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Cha(4-NIsp)ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Harg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Norarg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Cit-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Lys-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Phe(4-CH2OH)-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Phe(4-guanidino)-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Aminopyrimidinylbutanoyl-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Phe(4-CH2NHlsp)-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Gly[4-Pip(N-amidino)]-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Ala[4Pip(N-amidino)]-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Ala-(3-guanidino)-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Ala(3-pyrrolidinylamidino)-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Orn(2-imidazo)-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-SarNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-SarNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-SarNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-SarNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Ser-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3),
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Orn(Ac)-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-AzaglyNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-AzaglyNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-AzaglyNH2,
N-(2-THFcarbonyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(2-THFcarbonyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(2-THFcarbonyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(2-THFcarbonyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(2-THFcarbonyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(2-THFcarbonyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3),
N-(6-Ac-Aca)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(6-Ac-Aca)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(6-Ac-Aca)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(6-Ac-Aca)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(6-Ac-Aca)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(6-Ac-Aca)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH32, 
N-(4-Ac-Gaba)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(4-Ac-Gaba)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(4-Ac-Gaba)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(4-Ac-Gaba)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(4-Ac-Gaba)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(4-Ac-Gaba)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(2-Furoyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(2-Furoyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(2-Furoyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(2-Furoyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(2-Furoyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(2-Furoyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(2-Me-Nicotinyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(2-Me-Nicotinyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(2-Me-Nicotinyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(2-Me-Nicotinyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(2-Me-Nicotinyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(2-Me-Nicotinyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Leu-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Leu-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Leu-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Leu-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Leu-Ile-Arg-Pro-AzaglyNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHethyl-(1-pyrrolidine),
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH(ethyl-1-cyclohexyl),
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHethyl-(1-pyrrolidine),
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNH(ethyl-1-cyclohexyl),
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNH(ethyl-1-cyclohexyl),
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH2OCH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH2OCH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH2OCH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH2OCH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH2OCH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNH CH2CH2OCH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH2OCH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH2OCH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH2OCH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Allygly-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Allygly-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3),
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Allygly-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Allygly-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Allygly-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Allygly-Ile-Arg-Pro-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Allygly-Ile-Arg-Pro-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-SarNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHOH,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Hser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Gln-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Nva-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Ile-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Phe-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Leu-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Ser-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Thr-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Ala-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Ala-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Ala-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Ala-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Ala-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Ala-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Ala-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Val-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Val-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Val-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Val-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Val-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Val-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Val-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-D-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-D-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-D-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-D-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-D-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-D-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-D-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-Leu-Ser-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3),
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Ser-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Ser-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Gly-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Gly-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Gly-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Gly-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Gly-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Tyr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Tyr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Tyr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Tyr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Tyr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ser-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Thr-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Gln-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Asn-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Arg-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-3-Pal-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Glu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Asp-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-His-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Hser-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloThr-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-D-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ser-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Thr-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloThr-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ser-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Thr-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloThr-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloThr-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Thr-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(6-Ac-Aca)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(6-Ac-Aca)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(4-Ac-Gaba)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(4-Ac-Gaba)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(2-Furoyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(2-Furoyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(2-Me-nicotinyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(2-Me-nicotinyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHethyl-1-(R)-cyclohexyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHethyl-1-(R)-cyclohexyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHethyl-1-(R)-cyclohexyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHethyl-1-(R)-cyclohexyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHethyl-1-(R)-cyclohexyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHethyl-1-(S)-cyclohexyl),
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Gly-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Gly-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Ser-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Thr-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Thr-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Ser-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Ser-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Ser-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Gly-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Gly-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Ser-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Thr-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Thr-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Ser-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Ser-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cys-Ser-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Pen-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Cys-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Pen-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Pen-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Pen-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Pen-D-Ile-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Pen-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Pen-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Re-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Succinyl-Gly-Pen-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Pen-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Pen-D-Il-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3),
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Pen-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Pen-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Pen-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Pen-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Pen-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Pen-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Pen-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Pen-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Pen-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Pen-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Pen-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Pen-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Pen-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Pen-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Pen-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2.
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Pen-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Pen-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Pen-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Gly-Pen-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Pen-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(3,4,5-triF)-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(3,4,5-triF)-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(3,4,5-triF)-Gly-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(3,4,5-triF)-Ser-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(3,4,5-triF)-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(3,4,5-triF)-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(3,4,5-triF)-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(3,4,5-triF)-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(3,4,5-triF)-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(3,4,5-triF)-Ser-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Say-Ala-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Ala-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Ala-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Ala-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Ala-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Ala-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Ala-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Ala-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Ala-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(3-Ac-Bala)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(3-Ac-Bala)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(3-Ac-Bala)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(3-Ac-Bala)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(3-Ac-Bala)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-(3-Ac-Bala)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(3-Ac-Bala)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(3-Ac-Bala)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(3-Ac-Bala)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(3-Ac-Bala)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(3-Ac-Bala)-Sar-Ala-Val-D-alloIle-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(3-Ac-Bala)-Sar-Ala-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(3-Ac-Bala)-Sar-Ala-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-(3-Ac-Bala)-Sar-Ala-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-OH,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-OH,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-OH,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-OH,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(3,4,5-triF)-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-OH,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-OH,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-OH,
N-Ac-Sar-Ala-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-OH,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-OH,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-OH,
N-Succinyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-Pro-OH
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Asp-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Ala-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Cha-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Met-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Hser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Cit-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-His-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH-n-Butyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH-iso-Butyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH-iso-Amyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH-n-hexyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH-(3,3-dimethyl)butyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH2-ethoxy)ethyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH-(2-isopropoxy)ethyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH-(3-methoxy)propyl,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH-(cyclopentyl)methyl, and
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH-cyclohexyl.
Preferred compounds for the practice of the invention are:
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH2(1-pyrrolidine),
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH(ethyl-1-(R)-cyclohexyl),
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Val-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Nle-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Cha-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-3,4-diClPhe-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-3-ClPhe-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-2-Thienylala-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-3-CNPhe-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Cha-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N[2-THFcarbonyl]-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N[6-N-acetyl(CH2)5C(O)]-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Hexanoyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-[4-N-Acetylaminobutyryl]-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
Nxe2x80x94[CH3C(O)NHxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(O)]-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Pro-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-NEtGly-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Leu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Ser-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-D-AlaNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Lys(Ac)-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Leu-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-1Nal-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Thr-Nva-Allylgly-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ala-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Trp-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3.
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Tyr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Gly-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-2Nal-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-1Nal-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Octylgly-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Allylgly-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-D-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Tyr-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Glu-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Propargylgly-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-alloIle-Thr-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Bala-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Phenylacetyl-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-AzaglyNH2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-SerNH2,
N-(6-Ac-Aca)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(6-Ac-Aca)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(4-Ac-Gaba)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(4-Ac-Gaba)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(2-Furoyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(2-Furoyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(Shikimyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(2-Me-nicotinyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Gln-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-(2-Me-nicotinyl)-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Leu-Ser-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2(CH3)2,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-Pro-OH,
N-Ac-Sar-Ala-Val-D-Ile-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Pen-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3,
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(3,4,5-triF)-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3, and
N-Ac-Sar-Gly-Val-D-Phe(4-NH2)-Thr-Nva-Ile-Arg-ProNHCH2CH3.
It is well known in the art that modifications and changes can be made in the structure of a polypeptide without substantially altering the biological function of that peptide. For example, certain amino acids can be substituted for other amino acids in a given polypeptide without any appreciable loss of function. In making such changes, substitutions of like amino acid residues can be made on the basis of relative similarity of side-chain substituents, for example, their size, charge, hydrophobicity, hydrophilicity, and the like.
In describing the invention, certain abbreviations are used for the sake of convenience throughout the specification, including the examples, to refer to reagents and compounds useful for preparing the compounds of the invention. When so used, the following abbreviations are meant to refer to the following: DMF for dimethylformamide; DMA for dimethylacetamide; DIEA for diisopropylethylamine; HATU for O-(7-aza-benzotriazol-1-yl)-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,N xe2x80x2-tetramethyluronium haxafluorophosphate; NMP for N-methylpyrrolidone; and TFA for trifluoroacetic acid.
Ten microliters of a mixture containing a final concentration of 1, 5, or 10 mM of the peptides of invention, 100 ng of bFGF (Collaborative Biomedical Products, Bedford, Mass.), and 6% Hydron (Sigma, St. Louis, Mo.) were pipetted into the tip of a sterile TeFlon rod. After drying for 1-2 hours, the pellets were stored at 4xc2x0 C.
A small (about 2 mm) radial incision at 1 mm from the center of the cornea was performed in anesthetized Sprague Dawley rats. With a curved iris spatula, an intrastromal pocket was made to a distance of 1 mm from the limbus-the circular blood vessels that surround the cornea. A single pellet was implanted. Antibiotic ointment (neosporin) was applied post surgery to the operated eye to prevent infection and to decrease inflammation.
At day seven post-implantation, neovascularization was measured through a slitlamp biomicroscopy (Nikon NS-1), connected to an image analysis system (Leica Qwin). The response was calculated by colorimetrically detecting the area of new blood vessels, and calculating the new vessel surface area in xcexcm2. The compounds of the invention inhibit rat cornea neovascularization as shown in Table 2.
The compounds of the invention, including but not limited to those specified in the examples, possess anti-angiogenic activity. As angiogenesis inhibitors, such compounds are useful in the treatment of both primary and metastatic solid tumors, including carcinomas of breast, colon, rectum, lung, oropharynx, hypopharynx, esophagus, stomach, pancreas, liver, gallbladder and bile ducts, small intestine, urinary tract (including kidney, bladder and urothelium), female genital tract, (including cervix, uterus, and ovaries as well as choriocarcinoma and gestational trophoblastic disease), male genital tract (including prostate, seminal vesicles, testes and and germ cell tumors), endocrine glands (including the thyroid, adrenal, and pituitary glands), and skin, as well as hemangiomas, melanomas, sarcomas (including those arising from bone and soft tissues as well as Kaposi""s sarcoma) and tumors of the brain, nerves, eyes, and meninges (including astrocytomas, gliomas, glioblastomas, retinoblastomas, neuromas, neuroblastomas, Schwannomas, and meningiomas). Such compounds may also be useful in treating solid tumors arising from hematopoietic malignancies such as leukemias (i.e. chloromas, plasmacytomas and the plaques and tumors of mycosis fungoides and cutaneous T-cell lymphoma/leukemia) as well as in the treatment of lymphomas (both Hodgkin""s and non-Hodgkin s lymphomas). In addition, these compounds may be useful in the prevention of metastases from the tumors described above either when used alone or in combination with radiotherapy and/or other chemotherapeutic agents.
Further uses include the treatment and prophylaxis of autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid, immune and degenerative arthritis; various ocular diseases such as diabetic retinopathy, retinopathy of prematurity, corneal graft rejection, retrolental fibroplasia, neovascular glaucoma, rubeosis, retinal neovascularization due to macular degeneration, hypoxia, angiogenesis in the eye associated with infection or surgical intervention, and other abnormal neovascularization conditions of the eye; skin diseases such as psoriasis; blood vessel diseases such as hemagiomnas, and capillary proliferation within atherosclerotic plaques; Osler-Webber Syndrome; myocardial angiogenesis; plaque neovascularization; telangiectasia; hemophiliac joints; angiofibroma; and wound granulation. Other uses include the treatment of diseases characterized by excessive or abnormal stimulation of endothelial cells, including but not limited to intestinal adhesions, Crohn""s disease, atherosclerosis, scleroderma, and hypertrophic scars, i.e. keloids. Another use is as a birth control agent, by inhibiting ovulation and establishment of the placenta. The compounds of the invention are also useful in the treatment of diseases that have angiogenesis as a pathologic consequence such as cat scratch disease (Rochele minalia quintosa) and ulcers (Helicobacter pylori). The compounds of the invention are also useful to reduce bleeding by administration prior to sugery, especially for the treatment of resectable tumors.
The compounds of the invention may be used in combination with other compositions and procedures for the treatment of diseases. For example, a tumor may be treated conventionally with surgery, radiation or chemotherapy combined with a peptide of the present invention and then a peptide of the present invention may be subsequently administered to the patient to extend the dormancy of micrometastases and to stabilize and inhibit the growth of any residual primary tumor. Additionally, the compounds of the invention may be combined with pharmaceutically acceptable excipients, and optionally sustained-release matrices, such as biodegradable polymers, to form therapeutic compositions.
A sustained-release matrix, as used herein, is a matrix made of materials, usually polymers, which are degradable by enzymatic or acid-base hydrolysis or by dissolution. Once inserted into the body, the matrix is acted upon by enzymes and body fluids. A sustained-release matrix desirably is chosen from biocompatible materials such as liposomes, polylactides (polylactic acid), polyglycolide (polymer of glycolic acid), polylactide co-glycolide (copolymers of lactic acid and glycolic acid) polyanhydrides, poly(ortho)esters, polypeptides, hyaluronic acid, collagen, chondroitin sulfate, carboxylic acids, fatty acids, phospholipids, polysaccharides, nucleic acids, polyamino acids, amino acids such as phenylalanine, tyrosine, isoleucine, polynucleotides, polyvinyl propylene, polyvinylpyrrolidone and silicone. A preferred biodegradable matrix is a matrix of one of either polylactide, polyglycolide, or polylactide co-glycolide (co-polymers of lactic acid and glycolic acid).
When used in the above or other treatments, a therapeutically effective amount of one of the compounds of the present invention may be employed in pure form or, where such forms exist, in pharmaceutically acceptable salt form. By a xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d of the compound of the invention is meant a sufficient amount of the compound to treat an angiogenic disease, (for example, to limit tumor growth or to slow or block tumor metastasis) at a reasonable benefit/risk ratio applicable to any medical treatment. It will be understood, however, that the total daily usage of the compounds and compositions of the present invention will be decided by the attending physician within the scope of sound medical judgment. The specific therapeutically effective dose level for any particular patient will depend upon a variety of factors including the disorder being treated and the severity of the disorder, activity of the specific compound employed; the specific composition employed, the age, body weight, general health, sex and diet of the patient; the time of administration, route of administration, and rate of excretion of the specific compound employed; the duration of the treatment; drugs used in combination or coincidential with the specific compound employed; and like factors well known in the medical arts. For example, it is well within the skill of the art to start doses of the compound at levels lower than those required to achieve the desired therapeutic effect and to gradually increase the dosage until the desired effect is achieved.
The compounds of the present invention can be used in the form of salts derived from inorganic or organic acids. These salts include but are not limited to the following: acetate, adipate, alginate, citrate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate, bisulfate, butyrate, camphorate, camphorsufonate, digluconate, glycerophosphate, hemisulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, fumarate, hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxyethansulfonate (isothionate), lactate, maleate, methanesulfonate, nicotinate, 2-naphthalenesulfonate, oxalate, palmoate, pectinate, persulfate, 3-phenylpropionate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, succinate, tartrate, thiocyanate, phosphate, glutamate, bicarbonate,p-toluenesulfonate and undecanoate. Water or oil-soluble or dispersible products are thereby obtained.
Examples of acids which may be employed to form pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts include such inorganic acids as hydrochloric acid, sulphuric acid and phosphoric acid and such organic acids as acetic acid, maleic acid, succinic acid and citric acid. Other salts include salts with alkali metals or alkaline earth metals, such as sodium, potassium, calcium or magnesium or with organic basis. Preferred salts of the compounds of the invention include phosphate, tris and acetate.
Alternatively, a compound of the present invention may be administered as pharmaceutical compositions containing the compound of interest in combination with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable excipients. A pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient refers to a non-toxic solid, semi-solid or liquid filler, diluent, encapsulating material or formulation auxiliary of any type. The compositions may be administered parenterally, intracisternally, intravaginally, intraperitoneally, topically (as by powders, ointments, drops or transdermal patch), rectally, or bucally. The term xe2x80x9cparenteralxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to modes of administration which include intravenous, intramuscular, intraperitoneal, intaasternal, subcutaneous and intraarticular injection and infusion.
Pharmaceutical compositions for parenteral injection comprise pharmaceutically-acceptable sterile aqueous or nonaqueous solutions, dispersions, suspensions or emulsions, as well as sterile powders for reconstitution into sterile injectable solutions or dispersions just prior to use. Examples of suitable aqueous and nonaqueous carriers, diluents, solvents or vehicles include water, ethanol, polyols (such as glycerol, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, and the like), carboxymethylcellulose and suitable mixtures thereof, vegetable oils (such as olive oil), and injectable organic esters such as ethyl oleate. Proper fluidity may be maintained, for example, by the use of coating materials such as lecithin, by the maintenance of the required particle size in the case of dispersions, and by the use of surfactants.
These compositions may also contain adjuvants such as preservative, wetting agents, emulsifying agents, and dispersing agents. Prevention of the action of microorganisms may be ensured by the inclusion of various antibacterial and antifungal agents, for example, paraben, chlorobutanol, phenol sorbic acid, and the like. It may also be desirable to include isotonic agents such as sugars, sodium chloride, and the like. Prolonged absorption of the injectable pharmaceutical form may be brought about by the inclusion of agents which delay absorption, such as aluminum monostearate and gelatin.
Injectable depot forms are made by forming microencapsule matrices of the drug in biodegradable polymers such as polylactide-polyglycolide, poly(orthoesters), poly(anhydrides), and (poly)glycols, such as PEG. Depending upon the ratio of drug to polymer and the nature of the particular polymer employed, the rate of drug release can be controlled. Depot injectable formulations are also prepared by entrapping the drug in liposomes or microemulsions which are compatible with body tissues.
The injectable formulations may be sterilized, for example, by filtration through a bacterial-retaining filter, or by incorporating sterilizing agents in the form of sterile solid compositions which can be dissolved or dispersed in sterile water or other sterile injectable medium just prior to use.
Topical administration includes administration to the skin or mucosa, including surfaces of the lung and eye. Compositions for topical administration, including those for inhalation, may be prepared as a dry powder which may be pressurized or non-pressurized. In non-pressurized powder compositions, the active ingredient in finely divided form may be used in admixture with a larger-sized pharmaceutically-acceptable inert carrier comprising particles having a size, for example, of up to 100 micrometers in diameter. Suitable inert carriers include sugars such as lactose. Desirably, at least 95% by weight of the particles of the active ingredient have an effective particle size in the range of 0.01 to 10 micrometers.
Alternatively, the composition may be pressurized and contain a compressed gas, such as nitrogen or a liquified gas propellant. The liquified propellant medium and indeed the total composition is preferably such that the active ingredient does not dissolve therein to any substantial extent. The pressurized composition may also contain a surface active agent, such as a liquid or solid non-ionic surface active agent or may be a solid anionic surface active agent. It is preferred to use the solid anionic surface active agent in the form of a sodium salt.
A further form of topical administration is to the eye. A compound of the invention is delivered in a pharmaceutically acceptable ophthalmic vehicle, such that the compound is maintained in contact with the ocular surface for a sufficient time period to allow the compound to penetrate the corneal and internal regions of the eye, as for example the anterior chamber, posterior chamber, vitreous body, aqueous humor, vitreous humor, cornea, iris/ciliary, lens, choroid/retina and sclera. The pharmaceutically-acceptable ophthalmic vehicle may, for example, be an ointment, vegetable oil or an encapsulating material. Alternatively, the compounds of the invention may be injected directly into the vitreous and aqueous humour.
Compositions for rectal or vaginal administration are preferably suppositories which may be prepared by mixing the compounds of this invention with suitable non-irritating excipients or carriers such as cocoa butter, polyethylene glycol or a suppository wax which are solid at room temperature but liquid at body temperature and therefore melt in the rectum or vaginal cavity and release the active compound.
Compounds of the present invention may also be administered in the form of liposomes. As is known in the art, liposomes are generally derived from phospholipids or other lipid substances. Liposomes are formed by mono- or multi-lamellar hydrated liquid crystals that are dispersed in an aqueous medium. Any non-toxic, physiologically-acceptable and metabolizable lipid capable of forming liposomes can be used. The present compositions in liposome form can contain, in addition to a compound of the present invention, stabilizers, preservatives, excipients, and the like. The preferred lipids are the phospholipids and the phosphatidyl cholines (lecithins), both natural and synthetic. Methods to form liposomes are known in the art. See, for example, Prescott, Ed., Methods in Cell Biology, Volume XIV, Academic Press, New York, N.Y. (1976), p. 33 et seq.
While the compounds of the invention can be administered as the sole active pharmaceutical agent, they may also be used in combination with one or more agents which are conventionally administered to patients for treating angiogenic diseases. For example, the compounds of the invention are effective over the short term to make tumors more sensitive to traditional cytotoxic therapies such as chemicals and radiation. The compounds of the invention also enhance the effectiveness of existing cytotoxic adjuvant anticancer therapies. The compounds of the invention may also be combined with other antiangiogenic agents to enhance their effectiveness, or combined with other antiangiogenic agents and administered together with other cytoioxic agents. In particular, when used in the treatment of solid tumors, compounds of the invention may be administered with IL-12, retinoids, interferons, angiostatin, endostatin, thalidomide, thrombospondin-1, thrombospondin-2, captopryl, angioinhibins, TNP470, pentosan polysulfate, platelet factor 4, LM609, SU-5416, CM-101, Tecogalan, plasminogen-K-5, vasostatin, vitaxin, vasculostatin, squalamine, marimastat or other MMP inhibitors, anti-neoplastic agents such as alpha inteferon, COMP (cyclophosphamide, vincristine, methotrexate and prednisone), etoposide, mBACOD (methortrexate, bleomycin, doxorubicin, cyclophosphamide, vincristine and dexamethasone), PRO-MACE/MOPP (prednisone, methotrexate (w/leucovin rescue), doxorubicin, cyclophosphamide, cisplatin, taxol, etoposide/mechlorethamine, vincristine, prednisone and procarbazine), vincristine, vinblastine, and the like as well as with radiation.
Total daily dose of the compositions of the invention to be administered to a human or other mammal host in single or divided doses may be in amounts, for example, from 0.0001 to 300 mg/kg body weight daily and more usually 1 to 300 mg/kg body weight.
It will be understood that agents which can be combined with the compound of the present invention for the inhibition, treatment or prophylaxis of angiogenic diseases are not limited to those listed above, but include in principle any agents useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of angiogenic diseases.
The peptides of the invention may be used for the development of affinity columns for isolation of receptors relevant to the antiangiogenic activity of the peptide of the invention, e.g. TSP-1 receptor, in, for example, cultured endothelial cells. As is known in the art, isolation and purification of the receptor may be followed by amino acid sequencing to identify and isolate polynucleotides which encode the receptor. Recombinant expression of this receptor would allow greater amounts of receptor to be produced, e.g. to produce a sufficient quantity for use in high throughput screening assays to identify other angiogenesis inhibitors.
The peptides of the present invention may be chemically coupled to isotopes, enzymes, carrier proteins, cytotoxic agents, fluorescent molecules, chemiluminescent, bioluminescent and other compounds for a variety of applications. For example, a peptide may be labeled to facilitate testing of its ability to bind antisera or to detect cell types which possess a relevant receptor. The coupling technique is generally chosen on the basis of the functional groups available on the amino acids of the peptide including, but not limited to amino, sullhydral, carboxyl, amide, phenol, and imidazole. Various reagents used to effect such couplings include among others, glutaraldehyde, diazodized benzidine, carbodiimide, and p-benzoquinone.
The efficiency of the coupling reaction is determined using different techniques appropriate for the specific reaction. For example, radiolabeling of the peptide with I125 may be accomplished using chloramine T and NaI125 of high specific activity. The reaction is terminated with sodium metabisulfite and the mixture is desalted on disposable columns. The labeled peptide is eluted from the column and fractions are collected. Aliquots are removed from each fraction and radioactivity measured in a gamma counter. In this manner, a labeled peptide may be obtained which is free from unreacted NaI125.
The peptides of the present invention can also be used as antigens to generate polyclonal or monoclonal antibodies. Such antibodies can be used in diagnostic methods and kits to detect or quantify the peptide of the invention, or peptides related thereto, in a body fluid or tissue. Results from these tests could be used to diagnose or determine the prognostic relevance of such peptides.
The use of the peptides of the present invention to generate monoclonal antibodies in animals such as the mouse, rabbit or sheep, follows techniques well known in the art. If desired, the antibodies can then be used to make anti-idiotype antibodies which in turn can be humanized as is known in the art to prevent immunological responses. The humanized antibodies can be used to inhibit angiogenesis or to make kits to detect the receptor as described herein.
For the production of polyclonal antisera in rabbits, sheep, goats or other animals the peptides of the invention are coupled, for example through lysine residues, to purified bovine serum albumin using glutaraldehyde. The efficiency of this reaction may be determined by measuring the incorporation of radiolabeled peptide. Unreacted glutaraldehyde and peptide may be separated by dialysis and the conjugate stored for subsequent use.
Serum samples from generation of polyclonal antisera or media samples from production of monoclonal antisera may be analyzed for determination of antibody titer and in particular, for the determination of high titer antisera Subsequently, the highest titer antisera may be tested to establish the following: a) optimal antiserum dilution for highest specific binding of the antigen and lowest non-specific binding, b) ability to bind increasing amounts of peptide in a standard displacement curve, c) potential cross-reactivity with immunologically-related peptides and proteins (including plasminogen, TSP-1, and TSP-1 of related species), and d) ability to detect the peptide of the invention in extracts of plasma, urine, tissues, and in cell culture media.
Titer may be established through several means known in the art, such as by dot blot and density analysis, and also by precipitation of radiolabeled peptide-antibody complexes using protein A, secondary antisera, cold ethanol or charcoal-dextran followed by activity measurement with a gamma counter. If desired, the highest titer antisera may be purified on affinity columns. For example, the peptides of the invention may be coupled to a commercially available resin and used to form an affinity column. Antiserum samples may then be passed through the column so that antibodies to the peptides of the invention bind (via the peptide) to the column. These bound antibodies are subsequently eluted, collected and evaluated for determination of titer and specificity.
Kits for measurement of the compounds of the invention are also contemplated as part of the present invention. Antisera that possess the highest titer and specificity and can detect the peptides of the invention in extracts of plasma, urine, tissues, and in cell culture media may be used to establish assay kits for rapid, reliable, sensitive, and specific measurement and localization of peptides of the invention. These assay kits may employ (but are not limited to) the following techniques: competitive and non-competitive assays, radioimmunoassay (RIA), bioluminescence and chemiluminescence assays, fluorometric assays, sandwich assays, immunoradiometric assays, dot blots, enzyme linked assays including ELISA, microtiter plates, antibody coated strips or dipsticks for rapid monitoring of urine or blood, and immunocytochemistry. For each kit the range, sensitivity, precision, reliability, specificity and reproducibility of the assay are established by means well known to those skilled in the art.
The above described assay kit would provide instructions, antiserum, one or more peptides of the invention, and possibly radiolabeled peptides of the invention and/or reagents for precipitation of bound peptide/antibody complexes. Such a kit would be useful for the measurement of the peptide of the invention in biological fluids and tissue extracts of animals and humans with and without tumors, as is well known in the art.
Another kit may be used to visualize or localize the peptide of the invention in tissues and cells. Immunohistochemistry techniques and kits, for example, which employ such techniques are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Such a kit provides antisera to the peptide of the invention, and possibly blocking serum and secondary antiserum linked to a fluorescent molecule such as fluorescein isothiocyanate, or to some other reagent used to visualize the primary antiserum. Using this methodology, biopsied tumors may be examined for sites of peptide production or for sites of the peptide receptor. Alternatively, a kit may supply radiolabeled nucleic acids for use in in situ hybridization to probe for messenger RNA which encodes the compound of the invention.
The polypeptides of the present invention may be synthesized by any techniques that are known to those skilled in the art. For solid phase peptide synthesis, a summary of the many techniques may be found in J. M. Stewart and J. D. Young, Solid Phase Peptide Synthesis, W.H. Freeman Co. (San Francisco), 1963 and J. Meienhofer, Hormonal Proteins and Peptides, vol. 2, p. 46, Academic Press (New York), 1973. For classical solution synthesis see G. Schroder and K. Lupke, The Peptides, vol. 1, Acacemic Press (New York), 1965.
Reagents, resins, amino acids, and amino acid derivatives are commercially available and can be purchased from Chem-Impex International, Inc. (Wood Dale, Ill., U.S.A.) or Calbiochem-Novabiochem Corp. (San Diego, Calif., U.S.A.) unless otherwise noted herein.
In general, these methods comprise the sequential addition of one or more amino acids or suitably protected amino acids to a growing peptide chain. Normally, either the amino or carboxyl group of the first amino acid is protected by a suitable protecting group. The protected or derivatized amino acid can then be either attached to an inert solid support or utilized in solution by adding the next amino acid in the sequence having the complimentary (amino or carboxyl) group suitably protected, under conditions suitable for forming the amide linkage. The protecting group is then removed from this newly added amino acid residue and the next amino acid (suitably protected) is then added, and so forth. After all the desired amino acids have been linked in the proper sequence, any remaining protecting groups (and any solid support) are removed sequentially or concurrently, to afford the final polypeptide. By simple modification of this general procedure, it is possible to add more than one amino acid at a time to a growing chain, for example, by coupling (under conditions which do not racemize chiral centers) a protected tripeptide with a properly protected dipeptide to form, after deprotection, a pentapeptide.
A particularly preferred method of preparing compounds of the present invention involves solid phase peptide synthesis.
In this particularly preferred method the alpha-amino function is protected by an acid or base sensitive group. Such protecting groups should have the properties of being stable to the conditions of peptide linkage formation, while being readily removable without destruction of the growing peptide chain or racemization of any of the chiral centers contained therein. Suitable protecting groups are 9-fluorenylmethyloxycarbonyl (Fmoc), t-butyloxycarbonyl (Boc), benzyloxycarbonyl (Cbz), biphenylisopropyl-oxycarbonyl, t-amyloxycarbonyl, isobornyloxycarbonyl, (xcex1,xcex1)-dimethyl-3,5-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, o-nitrophenylsulfenyl, 2-cyano-t-butyloxycarbonyl, and the like. The 9-fluorenylmethyloxycarbonyl (Fmoc) protecting group is preferred.
Particularly preferred side chain protecting groups are, for side chain amino groups as in lysine and arginine: 2,2,5,7,8-pentamethylchroman-6-sulfonyl (pmc), nitro, p-toluenesulfonyl, 4-methoxybenzenesulfonyl, Cbz, Boc, and adamantyloxycarbonyl; for tyrosine: benzyl, o-bromobenzyloxycarbonyl, 2,6-dichlorobenzyl, isopropyl, t-butyl (t-Bu), cyclohexyl, cyclopenyl and acetyl (Ac); for serine: 1-butyl, benzyl and tetrahydropyranyl; for histidine: trityl, benzyl, Cbz, p-toluenesulfonyl and 2,4-dinitrophenyl; for tryptophan: formyl and Boc.
In the solid phase peptide synthesis method, the C-terminal amino acid is attached to a suitable solid support or resin. Suitable solid supports useful for the above synthesis are those materials which are inert to the reagents and reaction conditions of the stepwise condensation-deprotection reactions, as well as being insoluble in the media used. The preferred solid support for synthesis of C-terminal carboxy peptides is 4-hydroxymethylphenoxymethyl-copoly(styrene-1% divinylbenzene). The preferred solid support for C-terminal amide peptides is 4-(2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxyphenyl-Fmoc-aminomethyl)phenoxyacetamidoethyl resin available from Applied Biosystems.
The C-terminal amino acid is coupled to the resin by means of N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC), N,Nxe2x80x2-diisopropylcarbodiimide (DIC) or O-benzotriazol-1-yl-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyluroniumhexafluorophosphate (HBTU), with or without 4-dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP), 1-hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBT), benzotriazol-1-yloxy-tris(dimethylamino)phosphoniumhexafluorophosphate (BOP) or bis(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)phosphine chloride (BOPCld), mediated coupling for from about 1 to about 24 hours at a temperature of between 10xc2x0 and 50xc2x0 C. in a solvent such as dichloromethane or DMF. When the solid support is 4-(2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxyphenyl-Fmoc-aminomethyl)-phenoxyacetamidoethyl resin, the Fmoc group is cleaved with a secondary amine, preferably piperidine, prior to coupling with the C-terminal amino acid as described above. The preferred method for coupling to the deprotected 4(2,xe2x80x24xe2x80x2-dimethoxyphenyl-Fmoc-aminomethylphenoxyacetamidoethyl resin is is O-benzotriazol-1-yl-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyluroniumhexafluorophosphate (HBTU, 1 equiv.) and 1-hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBT, 1 equiv.) in DMF.
The coupling of successive protected amino acids can be carried out in an automatic polypeptide synthesizer as is well known in the art. In a preferred embodiment, the xcex1-amino function in the amino acids of the growing peptide chain are protected with Fmoc. The removal of the Fmoc protecting group from the N-terminal side of the growing peptide is accomplished by treatment with a secondary amine, preferably piperidine. Each protected amino acid is then introduced in about 3-fold molar excess and the coupling is preferably carried out in DMF. The coupling agent is normally O-benzotriazol-1-yl-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyluroniumhexafluorophosphate (HBTU, 1 equiv.) and 1-hydroxy-benzotriazole (HOBT, 1 equiv.).
At the end of the solid phase synthesis, the polypeptide is removed from the resin and deprotected, either in succession or in a single operation. Removal of the polypeptide and deprotection can be accomplished in a single operation by treating the resin-bound polypeptide with a cleavage reagent, for example thianisole, water, ethanedithiol and trifluoroacetic acid.
In cases wherein the C-terminus of the polypeptide is an alkylamide, the resin is cleaved by aminolysis with an alkylamine. Alternatively, the peptide may be removed by transesterification, e.g. with methanol, followed by aminolysis or by direct transamidation. The protected peptide may be purified at this point or taken to the next step directly. The removal of the side chain protecting groups is accomplished using the cleavage cocktail described above.
The fully deprotected peptide is purified by a sequence of chromatographic steps employing any or all of the following types: ion exchange on a weakly basic resin in the acetate form; hydrophobic adsorption chromatography on underivitized polystyrenedivinylbenzene (for example, AMBERLITE(copyright) XAD); silica gel adsorption chromatography; ion exchange chromatography on carboxymethylcellulose; partition chromatography, e.g. on SEPHADEX(copyright) G-25, LH-20 or countercurrent distribution; high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC), especially reverse-phase HPLC on octyl- or octadecylsilyl-silica bonded phase column packing.
The following examples will serve to further illustrate the preparation of the novel compounds of the invention.
The cleavage reagent (2 mL) is prepared by mixing, in the following order, thioanisole (100 xcexcL), water (50 xcexcL), ethanedithiol (50 xcexcL) and trifluoroacetic acid (1.8 mL). The freshly-prepared mixture is cooled to xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and used as described below.
A mixture of resin-bound polypeptide and cleavage reagent is stirred at 0xc2x0 C. for 10-15 minutes and then at ambient temperature for a further 1.75 hours. The amount of time is increased by 0.5 hours for each additional arginine up to a total of three hours. The amount of cleavage reagent used is determined using the following formula:
The resin is then filtered off and rinsed with neat trifluoroacetic acid. The filtrate is then added in 0.5 mL portions to a centrifuge tube containing about 8 mL of cold diethyl ether. The suspension is then centrifuged and the supernatant is decanted off. The pellet is re-suspended in about 8 mL of ether, another 0.5 mL of the filtrate is added, and the process is repeated until all of the peptide is precipitated. The precipitated filtrate is then washed with ether, dried and lyophilized.
If the peptide does not precipitate upon addition to ether, the mixture is shaken with aqueous 30% acetic acid. The organic phase is then extracted twice with aqueous 30% acetic acid and the combined aqueous extracts are lyophilized.